The invention relates to a small vehicle storage device including advertising materials and a method of providing small vehicle storage through private or corporate sponsorship of such small vehicle storage devices and a method of providing same.
As municipalities, transit authorities and others are confronted with increasing congestion on their roads and highways, they are being forced to explore alternative modes of transportation, both voluntarily and by government mandate. In an effort to improve air quality and conserve natural resources, various states and municipalities have enacted legislation providing tax incentives encouraging investment in or mandating measures to increase the development and use of alternative transportation. One alternative means of transportation is the use of bicycles. However, people that commute by bicycle encounter a number of problems, including where to store the bicycle and how to protect it from the elements. In addition, bicycles are targets for theft of both the bicycle itself or its components, and vandalism. Providing adequate bicycle storage and security is an important way of encouraging alternative transportation.
Over the years, a variety of products have been developed for securing bicycles. The most common bicycle security systems comprise metal-framed bike racks or posts to which the bicyclist can lock his bicycle using a cable or chain and a lock. Generally, the site owner sustains the cost of purchasing and maintaining the bike rack. Users lock their bicycle frames or front tires to the metal rack or post with their own locks. Such conventional bicycle racks leave the bicycle exposed to the elements and do not stop stripping of components such as seats, saddle bags, pumps, etc. In sophisticated bicycles, some mechanical components are worth hundreds of dollars and are often the targets of thieves. Additionally, use of a conventional bicycle rack and a locked bicycle chain will not stop a determined thief, especially if the bicycle is left unattended for a long period of time.
In addition to the traditional metal-framed bike rack, secure bike storage systems are known. Other systems allow users to place their bicycles inside lockers constructed of laminated plywood or other materials. The site owner sustains the cost of the lockers, their installation, and maintenance. Bicycle owners usually supply their own locks or the units may be equipped with combination or keyed locks. In some instances, bicyclists may rent the lockers for various periods of time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,425 to Wolverton et al. discloses a modular unit for storing a single bicycle in an individual locker. The units contain fee-collecting mechanisms so that units can be located at remote locations to provide rentable storage space. A plurality of modular units can be installed to provide a means for storing a plurality of individual bicycles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,812 to Poltorak discloses a bicycle storage cabinet. The bicycle is stored in a vertical position. A conventional, coin operated lock secures the access door. The references do not provide a method for supplying the storage cabinets to site owners at no cost to the site owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,523 to Esposito discloses a kiosk-like structure comprising separate compartments or lockers for storing bicycles. Coin-lock access to the compartments is used to provide income for the municipal authority, which bears the cost of construction and installation of the bicycle storing means. The patent also discloses that the municipal authority may generate additional revenue by affixing advertising literature on the exterior wall surfaces of the kiosk-like structure. The municipal authority bears the cost of construction and installation of the storage structure, though. The reference does not provide a method for supplying the structures to site owners at no cost to the site owner.
While locker systems as in the above-mentioned patents provide relatively secure bicycle storage, they have several drawbacks. Bike lockers are expensive to fabricate, install and maintain. Lockers generally require a permanent concrete pad foundation that is expensive and can require construction permits. Maintenance of the lockers can be costly in that the metal or fiberglass often used in their construction are prone to abuse and graffiti. Aesthetically, the lockers have a sterile presence due to their box-like shape. Additionally, lockers can be safety hazards because of their design. Lockers often create long, contiguous walls which may conceal an individual from a clear line of sight, a concern for many at night an in high crime areas. Furthermore, because lockers offer shelter that is completely closed from sight, they have a propensity for use in illicit activities, such as hiding drugs and bombs. Lockers may also be appropriated by homeless people for shelter.
Other self-standing storage devices have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,092 to Dale et al. discloses a Molded Storage Housing For A Motorcycle. The device includes a housing structure for storing motorcycles comprising a floor plate and plastic cover hingedly connected to the floor plate. The housing structure totally encloses the vehicle therein. The reference also discloses a vent selectively closable by a shutter that serves to prevent against rain entering the housing. The vent, when open, permits the escape of vapor from within the structure in humid weather but also can let rain in. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,616 to Crowfoot also discloses a storage structure for a motorcycle. In Crowfoot, the structure comprises a base and a two-part housing for enclosing a motorcycle. The reference also discloses that the housing may be transparent in order to view the vehicle inside. Neither of the references provides a means for displaying advertisements or a method of supplying the structures to site owners at no cost to the site owner, though.
Other products have been used to display advertisements, such as billboards, benches, and bus stop enclosures. None of the prior art systems, however, are directed to providing inexpensive or free parking for bicyclists and site owners.
What is desired, therefore, are small vehicle storage devices, which are inexpensive or free for bicyclists to use and are secure and protect bicycles and their components from thieves, vandals, and weather. What is also desired is a method for providing small vehicle storage devices which are shipped, installed, maintained, insured, and removed at no cost to the public or the site owners, and are funded by private or corporate sponsorship in exchange for advertisements on, or in conjunction with, the storage structures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive, durable storage device that protects small vehicles from the elements, theft and vandalism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a small vehicle storage device that enables sponsors to display advertisements thereon.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of providing small vehicle storage devices to site owners at no cost to the site owners using funds received from sponsors in return for advertising space in conjunction with the small vehicle storage devices.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by provision of a durable, secure small storage device that protects small vehicles from the elements and theft, as well as provides a platform upon which sponsors can advertise. Sponsors can include any entity that seeks to advertise or convey a specialized message such as corporations, universities, non-profit organizations, individuals, or governmental entities. The storage device includes a frame having a cross rod component and an upwardly extending rod component for laterally supporting a vehicle. A rigid shell is pivotally connected to the frame at the cross rod component and provides shelter and protection for the vehicle stored inside. In another embodiment, the invention further includes an advertising means for displaying advertisements of sponsors.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a method of providing site owners with inexpensive, secure, small vehicle storage devices. The method includes the steps of receiving orders from site owners requesting small vehicle storage devices, installing and maintaining the storage devices at the site owners site, and financing the installation and maintenance of the storage devices using funds received from sponsors in return for advertising space in conjunction with the storage devices. The funds received from the sponsors can also be used for insuring the storage device and the removal of the storage devices from the sites when necessary.